


Team Teasing

by evejane75



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evejane75/pseuds/evejane75
Summary: 6 times the team and family tease them over their relationship, and the one time they tease each otherTitle being worked on, there should be 3-4 chapters of this. I'm posting this as I write it so the first two times will go up when I write them and as soon as the next two are written they will go up.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	1. Times 1 & 2

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on this story all in one day so if you see it isnt finishd come back in like 2 hours and there should be more chapteres up

1) Chim~ Spray Bottle  
They’d finally caught a break, it had gone from call after call to no call for the last 40 minutes, everyone was finally settling down, Buck was in the kitchen making a pot of tea for anyone around. Eddie sitting on the bench watching as Buck did so. The kettle boiling Buck moves over to leaning against Eddies crossed knees. The two close enough that Buck is practically close enough to be looking like he was standing between Eddie’s legs. The two started talking animatedly about what they were doing for the weekly movie night that night.  
“I’m just saying, we need to hide the cars movie, cause if I have to see all 3 again im going to start quoting it and add some innuendos just to make it fun for myself,” Buck says whilst now leaning on Eddie’s thighs, an intimate way to touching someone you call your best mate if you ask Chim and the others who are too upstairs, not even 10 feet away from them

“Look not that I’m disagreeing with you here but if we hide them, Chris is just going to pick out either both frozen movies or the puss in boots series, and we’ve seen those more times separately than we’ve seen the cars movies.” Eddie finishes his statement by chuckling a little at Bucks pouting expression, knowing what Buck was about to say next Eddie places his hand on the juncture between Bucks neck and shoulders, “I know you like the second Frozen movie but if I have to hear you quote Olaf one more time before Olaf can even say his line I may kill you.” 

Using his puppy dog eyes Buck sits up and tells him ‘it’s not fair’ before leaning over to bury his face in Eddie’s neck. Chim noticing the exchange picks up the spray bottle he has hidden and proceeds to set it to the setting that instead of spraying a mist just sets out one jet of water and sprays at the back of Eddie’s neck, soaking the back of Eddie’s shirt and ultimately also splashing Bucks face. Buck flings up glaring at Chim while Eddie groans at how cold the water is and he now will have to change into a different shirt. 

“The kettle finished boiling 30 seconds ago, but you two were to busy kanoodling to notice it so I had to do something about it.” Laughing Chim walks to the table joining the others who to are lightly chuckling at the events that had just taken place. 

“What’s with the spray bottle anyways? Why has that started to become a thing? This is the third time this week that you’ve done it to us!” Chim turns to face Eddie who has started his descent towards the stairs to change his shirt. Putting on a ‘mysterious’ face Chim informs them that they’ll find out one day. Much to Bucks disappointment as he’d noticed that everyone but Eddie and himself knew why they were being sprayed.

Grabbing the mugs he puts them down on the kitchen bench filling each with tea calling out the names of whos tea is whos. He grabs his own and sits on the couch, sipping his carefully as Eddie comes back upstairs, grabs his own tea and sits next to Buck nudging his knee into Bucks lightly as a thank you. 

2) Abuela~ Eddie's Sheets  
Buck’s over at Eddie’s, helping him set up for a games night they’d planned, it had been two weeks since they last were about to hang out just the three of them as Chris ended up staying over at Hen’s last Friday instead of joining Buck and Eddie for their movie night. He’s making a cubby house, has the couch pulled forward and has a sheet covering half of the couch going all the way to hook onto a sticky hook Buck had put on the wall a few months ago so that they had more space under the sheets after the event where it was behind the TV but Buck sat up too far and made the whole thing collapse. Now Chris was even able to stand under the sheets and Buck and/or Eddie can lie on the couch when they want to get comfortable close to the end of the first movie. Buck was in the middle of searching for the other blanket they use to cover the other half when he hears a knock on the door. Pausing in confusion he tries to think who it would be, it wouldn’t be Carla with Chris as it was only just before 1 pm and Buck was the one picking up Chris tonight, it wouldn’t be Eddie as he still had 3 more hours on shift before he was heading home for the weekend to join his two boys. Walking over he briefly decides its probably Eddie’s Abuela at the door as she has a habit of coming over when it’s just Buck to have a tea or coffee with him. Something he enjoys a lot, though they didn’t make the plans to do so if it was he had no complaints. 

Opening the door it was indeed Isabel, who immediately hugged him before ushering the both of them inside. She has a large duffle bag over her shoulder that looked full and like it had some weight to it. Sighing she drops the bag to the floor before looking up at Buck, “Tea?” Buck nods his head and heads into the kitchen with her. Grabbing the kettle he starts making tea for both of them. 

“What’s with the sheet over the lounge mi cariño” the term of endearment catching Buck of guard for a split second despite this being how his Abuela (Isabel demanded he starts referring to her his Abuela about a year ago after deciding that he was apart of the family if he likes it or not, and who was he to argue) has been referring to him for the last 3 months. After having a talk to him about how she knows how he feels for her grandson and his son, assuring him that she wouldn’t want anyone else to take care of her boys, and encouraging him to tell Eddie as she was under good authority that the other was going to feel the same. 

“We are having a games night and I promised Christopher I’d set up the blanket fort, you’ve caught me at the start of it” Buck hands Isabel her tea before sitting down next to her at the table. “At the start?” she questions, “it looks like its almost done”. Buck chuckles before explaining to her that he needs to put a fluffy blanket on the ground bring in the small coffee table so they can put food or a board game on the table before he puts all the pillows from the house on the floor. He takes a sip of his tea while smiling at Isabel.  
“That definitely will be a comfy fort” Buck nods his head, “I hadn’t finished just yet” chuckling he expands, “I then hang fairy lights up in there so that we can have some softer light when we get to watch a movie at the end of the night, and after that, I get to finish which is by just putting up the other half of the roof so that it’s all enclosed in.” Abuela has the biggest smile on her face at the end of his sentence. “You really are the perfect man for my boys” Blushing Buck ducks his head down, she makes a joking comment about how Buck will make a perfect house husband before asking when Buck will finally talk to Eddie about his feelings. 

“We actually planned on talking about them tonight, I kind of accidentally confessed to Eddie this morning as I was waking up. Good news, you were right. We didn’t have time to have a full discussion about it this morning but we agreed that we both wanted this and that once we had the discussion that we weren’t going to hide it from Christopher” Reaching over the table Abuela takes Bucks spare hand in hers and squeezes it lightly. Confessing that she’s so happy for him and that she’s so glad he will officially be apart of the family soon.

“Alright enough about me. What’s with the big bag you brought in?” Abuela stands up and ushers Buck over to the bag while explaining that Eddie’s parents had her come back with it after visiting them so that she could give them to Eddie. Them being old sheets and covers that were Eddie’s when he was a teenager that look old enough to be used today. Buck helps her put them away with the others and has to lightly chuckle and also lightly nudge his Abuela when he makes the comment about how ‘Eddie is definitely going to need these sheets now that you’ll be over more often than usual’. The look of horror on Bucks’s face makes her laugh, “I did not mean that in an inappropriate way, I meant that because you were staying over more often he better change the sheets to make sure you are sleeping on clean sheets” Chuckling he says ‘ok’ before he is being informed that Isabel has to leave and that he has to convince Eddie to have the three of them over on Sunday night at hers.


	2. Times 3 & 4

(This takes place the next Monday, it’s their first shift together since getting together.)  
~~~~~~  
3) Hen~ Eddie's shirt  
It’s as Buck puts on his gear as he’s heading towards the trucks that Hen notices ‘Diaz’ sprawled across the back of Buck’s shoulders. She doesn’t have time to think about it before they are heading to the crash site. 

The crash was quite a normal one but Hen had to laugh to herself at the circumstances that caused them. The car that was in the crash had been sitting up the ass of another car doing the speed limit before overtaking the car like a dickhead, revving his engine and then cutting in front of them, in the process the car had managed to hit something or something like that and it sent the car flipping across to the other side of the road, thankfully not hitting any other cars. It was all caught on video and Hen can’t wait to be shown the footage as if she found it funny from just being told she’s going to absolutely lose it when she sees it. 

As they are heading back Hen notices that Eddie waits for Buck to catch up to him before continuing towards the truck. She watches as Eddie gets into the truck before reaching out to grab Bucks hand to help him in. Which she internally questions as the trucks aren’t hard to get in and there are handles you can use if you do need help to get in. On her way in she hears someone from the public who was onlooking making a comment about the two hot firefighters who were really cute together. 

Once Hen herself is in she notices how Eddie and Buck are sitting closer than normal. Which she didn’t think was even possible, their thighs pressed together and their shoulders up against one another like usual except this time it looks as if Buck is two seconds from shifting a bit and leaning into Eddie’s chest, their hands disappearing between the two of them. Hen looks up with a questioning look on her face at the two boys who aren’t paying attention to her. Buck looking out the window and Eddie looking at the road ahead, before his eyes catch Hen’s. Raising her brow she notices the smile on Eddie’s face.  
“So Buck,” she says startling the younger one from his window, he looks over at Hen with a startled look on his face. “What’s with your shirt?” Buck looks confused by this question before he looks to Eddie who looks as if he’s having a silent conversation with Buck. Hen hears a mumbled ‘Oh’ over the headset.  
“I was at Eddie’s all weekend and didn’t bother to head home before the shift, so Eddie just offered for me to use one of his shirts” Hen nods her head then raises her eyebrow before pointing between the two of them at their disappearing hands. “And what about that?” Eddie blushes and looks over at Buck who nods his head, at that Eddie pulls his hand out from the two of them which is holding tightly onto Bucks.   
“There uh, there were some revelations over the weekend, and um-” Eddie’s interrupted by Buck, “I finally got my head out of my ass and told him how I felt about him” his tone soft and filled with nerves. Hen smiles and reaches over to place a hand on Eddie’s knee.   
“I’m so proud of you guys for being ready to tell us already, and I’m very happy for you guys.” She smiles at the two before the three of them hear over their headsets Chim’s voice. “We all are, I’m glad you two finally got your head out of your asses. I thought I was going to have to use that spray bottle forever!” At that comment, Buck gasps, “that’s what that was for! You were doing it every time we were acting like a couple!” Chim chuckles, confirming that yes, he was and that almost everyone knew why he was doing it. 

Arriving back at the firehouse the team get undressed and head up to the kitchen area. As the two get to the bottom of the stairs they hear Bobby call out to them, informing them that they needed to meet him in his office. Heading in Buck grabs Eddie’s hand in his, comfort to both, who both know this is going to go fine they are still nervous.   
“Boys sit down & stop looking so nervous” They do as they are instructed, though the nerves don’t go away just yet.  
“ We are sorry you had to find out that way Cap, we were planning on pulling you aside when we finally had at least 5 minutes between calls today.” Buck breaks the silence, Bobby smiles before reaching into is draws. 

“I’d thought so, now obviously I need to get you two to fill in these forms for the department. Now they will have to have a discussion about if you two can stay in the same house together as per protocol but I can assure you I’m going to have your backs on this. Since I’m aware there’s been something there for about a year and a half, am I right?” The statement/question shocks the two of them. “We only got together on Friday, but yeah I’d say we’ve been sort of a thing for about that long.” They start signing the papers when they hear Bobby speak up again. “Now I know I don’t need to tell you two that your relationship can’t affect your performance because in all honestly if it was going to it would have happened already in that year and a half time span it took for you two to finally get together.” Bobby’s tone implying that there’s a “am I right” at the end of the sentence. Agreeing with their Captian they finish signing and then head to lunch. Bobby following closely behind with a small smile on his face, thinking about how much he’s seen Buck grow up in the last year and a half. Since Eddie added his name onto the medical & personal papers as the second point of contact for Christopher for school.

4) Bobby~ Tea  
Heading upstairs Buck heads straight to the kitchen to make himself a tea. He pulls out two mugs and turns the kettle on. Turning around to face out at the rest of his team who are all relaxing while they can. Buck catches Chim’s eyes who then gives Buck a thumbs up, an ‘all good?’ thumbs up in which Buck returns with a happy smile. Looking towards the stairs he notices Bobby making his way to the couch across the TV. He then notices that Eddie is heading towards the kitchen. Smiling he walks over and pulls him in, hands on his hips, he smiles up at his boyfriend. Eddie looks up at the younger man before wrapping his arms over Bucks’s shoulders.   
“You good?” it’s whispered, and Bucks’s heart stutters at the softness of his voice. “Yeah, nerves are gone and I’m just happy that our friends know and are ok with us. I knew they would be, but the worry was still there.” Eddie smiles, letting him know that he’s glad that they know and that they don’t have to hide them before kissing the other man softly. They’d agreed to keep the PDA to a minimum. Hugs and holding hands were fine but soft kisses were as far as they were going around their team, wanting to keep it as professional as possible.   
“We are being watched.” Eddie hears the whisper before he turns and kisses him deeply for show before pulling away. Buck heads to the kettle that has finished as Eddied heads over to sit on the love seat next to the TV.   
“How are you feeling Buck?” Buck hears from behind him, Hen has headed over and is standing next to him as he pours his tea before deciding to pour Eddie one with the leftover hot water.   
“I’m alright now, I was a little nervous to tell you guys but I know I don’t have to be now.” He turns to face Hen who just smiles and tells him she’s there for him if he needed anything.   
Buck wanders over to the loveseat Eddie is sitting on and places Eddie’s tea in front of him before rounding the chair and squishing in next to the man. Taking a sip he hears Cap clear his throat “Yeah thanks for the tea Buckley” looking up he blushes before stuttering out an apology trying to explain that he just made his boyfriend one because there was some water left. Cap waves him off saying he was just teasing before heading over to Chim who had called him over. 

Putting his tea down Buck cuddles into Eddie who chuckles and wraps his arm around his boyfriend & places a kiss down on the crown of his head.


End file.
